La discusion de navidad
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Por qué Ron no invito a Hermione al Baile? ¿Por qué no soporta verla con otros chicos? ¿Que haría Ron si siguiera a Hermione despues de discutir? Continuacion de El Baile de Navidad. Advertencia Lemon


**Dedicado a YandrakLongbottom, Alexia y XBLUUEEYES.**

**Aviso contiene Lemon**

Ron no quitaba ojo a Hermione y a Krum, que bailaban cerca de ellos. Padma estaba sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, moviendo un pie al compas de la música. De vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada asesina a Ron, que no le hacia el menor caso. Parvati se sentó junto a Harry y cruzo también los brazos y las piernas. Al cabo de unos minutos se le acerco un chico de Beauxbatons para preguntarle si quería bailar con él.

- No te importa, ¿verdad, Harry? – le pregunto Parvati.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry, observando a Ginny u Neville.

- Olvídalo- le espeto Parvati, y se marcho con el chico de Beauxbatons. No volvió al terminar la canción.

Hermione se acerco y se sentó en la silla que Parvati había dejado. Estaba un poco sofocada de tanto bailar.

- Hola –la saludo Harry.

Ron no dijo nada.

- Hace calor, ¿no? – comento Hermione abanicándose con la mano- Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas.

- ¿Viktor? – dijo Ron con furia contenida- ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames Vicky?

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

- si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar – replico Ron mordazmente.

Hermione interrogo con la mirada a Harry, que se encogió de hombros.

- Ron, ¿Qué…?

-¡Es de Durmstrang! – solto Ron - ¡Compite contra Harry! ¡Contra Hogwarts! Tú, tú estás… - Ron estaba obviamente buscando palabras lo bastante fuertes para describir el crimen de Hermione - ¡Confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta.

- ¡No seas idiota! – contesto al cabo- ¡El enemigo! No comprendo… ¿Quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuando lo vio llegar? ¿Quién era el que quería pedirle un autógrafo? ¿Quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?

Ron prefirió no hacer caso de aquello.

- Supongo que te pidió ser su pareja cuando los dos estabais en la biblioteca.

- Si, así fue- respondió Hermione, y sus mejillas, que estaban ligeramente subidas de color, se pusieron de un rojo brillante- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Intentaste afiliarlo a la P.E.D.D.O. ?

- ¡No, nada de eso! ¡Si de verdad quieres saberlo, me dijo que había ido a la biblioteca todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo, pero que no había conseguido armarse de valor suficiente!

Hermione dijo esto muy aprisa, y se ruborizo tanto que su cara adquirió el mismo tono que la túnica de Parvati.

- Si, bien eso es lo que él dice- repuso Ron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Pues está bien claro! Él es alumno de Karkarov, ¿no? Sabe con quién vas... Intenta aproximarse a Harry, obtener información de él, o acercarse lo bastante como para gafarlo.

Hermione reacciono como si Ron le acabara de pegar una bofetada. Cuando al fin hablo, le tembló la voz.

- Para tú información, no me ha preguntado nada sobre Harry, absolutamente nada.

Inmediatamente Ron cambio de argumento.

- ¡Entonces es que espera que lo ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo! Supongo que durante esas encantadoras sesiones de biblioteca os habéis dedicado a pensar juntos…

- ¡Yo nunca lo ayudaría a averiguar lo del huevo! – replico Hermione, ofendida – Nunca. ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así…! Yo quiero que el Torneo de los Tres Magos lo gane Harry, y Harry lo sabe, ¿o no?

- Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo- dijo Ron de manera despectiva.

- ¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos!- repuso Hermione con voz chillona.

- ¡No, no lo es!- grito Ron- ¡La finalidad es ganar!

La gente empezaba a mirarlos.

- Ron – dijo Harry en voz baja-, a mi no me parece mal que Hermione haya venido con Krum.

Pero Ron tampoco le hizo caso a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Vicky?- dijo – Seguro que se pregunta donde estas.

- ¡No lo llames Vicky!- Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y salió como un huracán hacia la zona de baile, donde desapareció entre la multitud.

Con una mezcla de ira y satisfacción en la cara, Ron la vio irse. Pero por alguna razón sentía un vacio en la boca del estomago.

- ¿No vas a pedirme que bailemos?- le preguntó Padma.

- No- contesto Ron con abatimiento, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, el vacio del estomago se extendía.

- Muy bien – espetó Padma

Se levantó y fue donde estaba Parvati y el chico de Beauxbatons. Éste se dio tanta prisa en encontrar a otro amigo para ella, que Harry habría jurado que lo había atraído con el encantamiento convocador.

- ¿Dónde está Herr…mío…ne?- preguntó una voz.

Krum acababa de acercarse a la mesa con dos cervezas de mantequilla.

- Ni idea – respondió Ron con brusquedad, levantando la vista hacia él pero manteniendo la atención sobre Hermione -¿Se te ha perdido?

Krum volvía a tener su gesto hosco.

- Bueno si la veis, decidle que tengo las bebidas –dijo, y se fue con su paso desgarbado.

—Te has hecho amigo de Viktor Krum, ¿eh, Ron? —Percy se les había acercado y hablaba frotándose las manos y haciendo ademanes pomposos—. ¡Estupendo! Ésa es la verdadera finalidad del Torneo, ¿sabes?, ¡la cooperación mágica internacional! Para disgusto de Harry, Percy se apresuró a ocupar el sitio de Padma. En aquel momento la mesa principal se hallaba vacía: el profesor Dumbledore bailaba con la profesora Sprout; Ludo Bagman, con la profesora McGonagall; Madame Maxime y Hagrid ocupaban un buen espacio mientras valseaban por entre los estudiantes, y al profesor Karkarov no se lo veía por ningún lado. Cuando terminó la siguiente pieza todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir, y Harry vio que Ludo Bagman besaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall y regresaba entre la multitud, hasta que lo abordaron Fred y George.

¿Qué creen que hacen, molestando a los miembros del Ministerio? —refunfuñó Percy, mirando con recelo a Fred y George—. No hay respeto...

Pero Ludo Bagman se desprendió de Fred y George enseguida y, viendo a Harry, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó a la mesa.

Espero que mis hermanos no lo hayan importunado, señor Bagman —le dijo Percy de inmediato.

¿Qué? ¡No, en absoluto, en absoluto! —repuso Bagman—. No, sólo querían decirme algo sobre esas varitas de pega que han inventado. Me han preguntado si yo podría aconsejarlos sobre mercadotecnia. Les he prometido ponerlos en contacto con un par de conocidos míos en la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko...

A Percy aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, y Harry estuvo seguro de que se lo contaría a su madre en cuanto llegara a su casa. Daba la impresión de que los planes de Fred y George se habían hecho más ambiciosos de un tiempo a aquella parte, si esperaban vender al público.

Bagman abrió la boca para preguntarle algo a Harry, pero Percy lo distrajo.

¿Qué tal le parece que va el Torneo, señor Bagman? Nuestro departamento está muy satisfecho. Por supuesto, fue lamentable el contratiempo con el cáliz de fuego

miró fugazmente a Harry—, pero desde entonces parece que todo ha ido bien, ¿no cree?

¡Ah, sí! —dijo Bagman muy alegre—, todo ha resultado muy divertido. ¿Cómo le va al viejo Barty? Qué pena que no haya podido venir.

¡Ah, sin duda el señor Crouch no tardará en volver a la carga! —repuso Percy imbuido de importancia—. Pero, mientras tanto, estoy más que deseoso de mejorar las cosas. Por supuesto, no todo consiste en asistir a bailes... —Rió despreocupadamente—. Me las he tenido que ver con asuntos de todo tipo que han surgido en su ausencia. ¿No ha oído que han pillado a Alí Bashir intentando meter de contrabando en el país un cargamento de alfombras voladoras? Y luego hemos estado intentando que los transilvanos firmen la Prohibición universal de los duelos. Tengo una entrevista con el director de su Departamento de Cooperación Mágica para el año nuevo...

Vamos a dar una vuelta —le susurró Ron a Harry—. Huyamos de Percy... — Se excuso pero en realidad lo que quería era buscar a Hermione. Se sentía abatido.

Pretextando que iban a buscar más bebida, Harry y Ron dejaron la mesa, rodearon la zona de baile y salieron al vestíbulo. La puerta principal estaba abierta, pero Ron no se fijo en ella. Miro la figura sentada en las escaleras. Se oía el llanto de una chica. Una voz que aunque quebrada era perfectamente conocida.

Ron se acerco a Hermione, que le oyó y levanto la cabeza mientras se frotaba disimuladamente los ojos. Estaban enrojecidos y mostraban una furia y una infelicidad tal que Ron estuvo seguro de oir como su corazón se partía.

- ¡Que quieres! ¡Vuelves a por más! ¡No tienes suficiente con ultrajarme que quieres regodearte! – lo fulmino Hermione. Ron cada vez se sentía peor y más pequeño.

- Hermione…yo…- empezó Ron, pero Hermione se levanto con fiereza.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero volver a verte! – le grito con furia mientras las lagrimas corrían cual torrente. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Ron se quedo estático, una parte de él quería ir con ella, otra quería consolarla y una parte diminuta le instaba a quedarse en su sitio, que él no tenía la culpa.

Harry se acerco por detrás pero él ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba. Giro una esquina, atravesó pasillos tenuemente iluminados. Esquivo a Peeves y al girar en una esquina se encontró con Hermione, estaba plantada en el centro del pasillo, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba sin poder parar.

Ron volvió a acercarse, pero se quedo a unos metros de ella. Hermione ya no sollozaba, sabía que estaba junto a ella. Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente. Le miro a los ojos y azul y café entrechocaron como si de dos fuerzas incomparables lucharan a muerte.

- ¿Por qué somos así Ron? Creo que no deberíamos seguir siendo amigos, solo me haces daño.- empezó Hermione mientras lloraba sin parar pero mostrando una entereza imperturbable. Ron al oir esas palabras deseo estar frente a un millar de arañas y no frente a la perdida de Hermione.

- No digas eso…

- ¿Por qué no? Mira lo que me has hecho, solo por ir al baile con Krum.

- Pero…

- Claro tú querías que fuera contigo pero si quieres que eso pase. Primero tendrás que darte cuenta de una vez que soy una chica, cabeza de trol. Segundo si hay un baile invítame en primero lugar y ¡NO COMO ULTIMO RECURSO! – Le grito Hermione dando un paso en su dirección.

- Hermione… yo… - volvió a intentar intervenir.

- Y ahora creo que es mejor que me dejes sola, no puedo soportar tu tristes escusas.- dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y caminando cabizbaja.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Para! Te prometo explicarlo.- dijo Ron pero Hermione no paro. Ron la siguió. - ¿Quieres saber por qué no te lo pedí?

- Ilumíname con tu brillantez – musito hastiada sin parar.

- Porque no te merezco.- admitió Ron haciendo que la castaña se detuviera en seco.- No soy lo suficientemente inteligente, lo suficientemente valiente, lo suficientemente aplicado, no soy suficiente para ti.

- Si que lo eres…- susurro Hermione, Ron no la escucho intentaba evitar que su corazón siguiera hablando.

- Hermione… Quiero decirte porque hoy me enfadado contigo, pero tengo miedo.

- Todos tenemos miedo, incluso los Gryffindor pero podemos vencer ese miedo solo debemos ser fuertes.

- No quería que Krum pudiera verte como te veo yo. No quería que te tocara como quiero tacarte yo. No quería que te besara como me muero por besarte yo. No quería que te quisiera como te quiero yo. No quiero que te ame como te amo yo.- soltó sin más Ron. Hermione abrió los ojos hasta el extremo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron que de seguro estaba riendo, pero estaba llorando.- Yo te quiero Hermione, sé que te he querido siempre desde el primer instante en el que me regañaste. Solo me temo que no haya podido darme cuenta hasta que Krum se me adelantase.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta hoy?

- No, me di cuenta cuando te negaste a ir conmigo. En ese mismo instante pero me negué a creerte hasta que te vi con Krum.

- Entonces, ¿me quieres?

- Te amo Hermione. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti y no hay minuto en el día que no te desee. Que no me imagine…

- Sigue…- insto Hermione acercándose de forma seductora, su tono de voz se había vuelto más grave y las lagrimas habían sido sustituidas por una picara sonrisa. Una fuerte sensación de arrojo la hizo pararse a escasos centímetros de los labios que estaba deseando besar, morder y saborear.

- …poseyéndote, que no me imagine escuchando tu dulce y exquisita voz suplicándome por besarte.- se atrevió a continuar Ron poniéndose tan rojo que su pelo se confundía con su cara.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?- pregunto Hermione acortando aun más la distancia con un tono melodioso que parecía más el de un gato que el de una persona. Eso fue demasiado para un agotado, emocionalmente hablando, Ron. La cogió por la cintura izándola y la estampo contra la pared mientras hundía sus labios en los de ella.

Su primer beso, Ron sentía un volcán burbujeante a punto de explotar, olas de frio helador y calor abrasador recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Hermione sentía un autentico mar de roca fundida fluyendo bajo su piel, extasiándola y haciéndola desear más y más. Y sus deseos se vieron cumplidos. La lengua de Ron se interno en su primera exploración y como nunca pudo imaginar Hermione, el principio algo torpe y vergonzoso intento de profundizar el beso cambio a un pasional beso. Aprendía deprisa pensó Hermione cuando Ron dejo de besarla para tomar aire.

Hermione esperaba que reanudara su tarea pero el pelirrojo cambio de estrategia y empezó a dar ligeros mordiscos en el cuello. Hermione no podía contener los gemidos que intentaba frenar mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ron bajo y se topo con el incomodo vestido. En ese instante Hermione maldijo ese vestido sin esperar que Ron hiciese lo que hizo a continuación.

Este bajo ligeramente la tela vaporosa mostrando el sujetador lila de Hermione, que sintió sus mejillas arder con violencia. El vestido no cedía lo suficiente para contentar a Ron que opto por desatar la parte superior de aquel vestido que le había hecho hervir la sangre nada más verlo en unas curvas tan jóvenes y bien formadas.

Este cayo sin más hasta el ombligo donde una segunda atadura lo mantenía sujeto, esa no le preocupaba a Ron, al menos de momento. Mostrando una delicadeza impropia de él, acaricio la suave y rosada piel de Hermione que gimió de nuevo con el simple contacto. Su piel se puso de gallina al tiempo que Ron ascendía y posaba el sujetador por encima de aquellos senos que fueron liberados de su prisión.

Ron no hizo esperar a Hermione, los beso con fiereza, aspirando, y mordiendo en ciertas ocasiones. Los gemidos continuos de Hermione hacían que Ron tuviera que parar para poder comprobar que nadie les veía. Noto como se endurecían a medida que los besaban y Hermione sintió como no era lo único que estaba cayendo bajo la maldición Petrifficus Totalus. Paro a Ron en seco que le miro sin comprender.

Hermione volvió a ponerse el sujetador y el vestido y miro con cara incierta a Ron. Antes de que este pudiera hacer nada, lo agarro por el cuello de su espantoso traje y se invirtieron las tornas. Los ojos de Hermione brillaban de pura lujuria, a su lado los de Ron eran fríos como el hielo.

Le dio un profundo, pasional y lento beso al tiempo que sus manos aprovechaban para palpar y examinar toda la extensa anatomía del pelirrojo concentrándose en cierta parte que producía unos gruñidos profundos en su dueño. La mano de Hermione comenzó a frotarse contra el pantalón de Ron mientras sus labios no se separaban.

Al final la falta de aire los obligo.

- Hermione, ¡para! Si sigues así no podre aguantar hasta que lleguemos a los dormitorios.- gruño con voz ronca Ron.

- No puedo parar Ron, todo lo que me has dicho. Te lo voy a devolver con creces aunque me lleve toda la noche.- dijo entre risueña y lasciva a la que conocía como la modosa Hermione Granger.

- Hermione… par… ¡Sigue! No pares.- exclamo Ron intentando no gritar. Entonces los vieron. Neville se levanto ligeramente el pañuelo para verlo. Ron estaba pegado a la pared, y Hermione pegado a él. Le acariciaba el pelo sedoso del pelirrojo mientras le besaba y le daba mordisquitos en el cuello mientras jugueteaba con su otra mano con cierta parte anatómica del pelirrojo.

- Claro Ron, hare todo lo que quieras.- susurro obediente Hermione.

-No me digas eso, moriría por ti y que me digas eso hará que muera en pleno éxtasis.- exclamo con un grito ahogado Ron, Hermione seguía frotando su pantalón con una lentitud que estaba resultando hasta dolorosa. Entonces Hermione paro de golpe. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que he oído algo.

- Deberíamos ir a la sala común.

- Estoy de acuerdo, además ya no puedo parar, Ron. Hoy verás y harás cosas que siempre hemos soñado. – dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo y alejándose camino de la Sala Común.

- ¿Hemos?- pregunto confuso Ron.

- No creerías que eras el único en soñar con esto.- contesto Hermione sin detenerse, meneándose con siniestra crueldad para un pelirrojo a punto de estallar. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o negarse Ron cargo con ella y corrió por pasillos y subió escaleras hasta llegar al Retrato de la Dama gorda que les permitió pasar, sorprendida de ver a los alumnos tan temprano. Eso significaba que solo había dos cursos en la sala común. Hermione salto de los fuertes y musculados brazos de Ron y subió las escaleras para sellar mágicamente durante toda la noche los dormitorios, al igual que Ron la imito con el retrato.

Terminaron y corrieron a encontrarse en el centro del salón. El fuego seguía ardiendo con fuerza, pero no igualaba la pasión de los dos enamorados. Se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Sus bocas se unieron, sus prendas arrancadas con lujuria y en algunos casos como cierta prenda lila y su complemento a mordiscos, cayeron a su alrededor. Hermione salto sobre Ron juntando sus piernas en forma de pinza. Ron para no perder el equilibrio la apoyo en la pared con la mala o buena fortuna de que sus cuerpos se juntasen y fundiesen aplicándoles una descarga eléctrica en el proceso. Hermione trato de contener el grito que pugnaba por salir hasta que con gran esfuerzo alcanzo su varita y silencio toda la estancia, al tiempo que Ron comenzaba un rítmico vaivén.

Cuando las posibilidades de ser descubiertos quedo reducida a cero ambos se dejaron guiar por sus instintos y gritaron, maldijeron y dieron gracias. Hermione clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Ron, instándole a profundizar más, a sentir un mayor placer.

Ron por su parte pese a ser fuerte y en ese momento sentirse capaz de levantar un gigante se empezaba a cansar. Agarro las nalgas de Hermione y se la dirigió hasta apoyar la espalda de esta en la mesa de estudios en la que aun quedaban algunas plumas y pergaminos. Hermione las arrojo fuera de la mesa al tiempo que las incursiones en su cámara secreta eran cada vez más rápidas. Su espalda se arqueo de la excitación sus manos se agarraron a ambos lados de la mesa mientras Ron seguía sin parar.

Entonces las manos de Ron abandonaron sus nalgas y ascendieron hasta su pecho donde acariciaron, estrujaron, apretaron e hicieron todo lo imaginable sin ningún tipo de restricción por parte de la Gryffindor que estaba a punto de colapsarse a causa de un placer tan inimaginable e indescriptibles.

Hermione empezó a convulsionarse y gritar sin parar cuando noto un calor húmedo y explosivo inundándola por completo. Ron cayó exhausto sobre ella pero con fuerzas para seguir besándola. Aun no se separaron. Siguieron besándose y Hermione con el paso de los minutos comenzó a sentir como el basilisco incrementaba su tamaño de nuevo.

Ron se separo de ella haciéndola sentir un vacio extraño. Hermione le miro con verdadero deseo, su cuerpo esculpido era el de un niño que acababa de convertirse en hombre y su expresión la de un hombre que quiere repetir la experiencia.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- pregunto Ron con algo de timidez, algo fuera de lugar a ojos de Hermione.

- Pide lo que sea…- le susurro al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo y lo acariciaba con la lengua.

- ¿Podemos probar otra cosa?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tal vez una más…incomoda- Hermione lo entendió en el acto.

- ¿De verdad? No esperaba que me lo pidieras…- dijo Hermione para decepción de Ron- …pero deseaba que lo hicieras- añadió rodando por la mesa para quedar boca abajo al tiempo que sus manos frotaban sus propias nalgas con la misma pericia que había refregado el pantalón de Ron. El chico no tardo en aceptar tal invitación pero trato de ser lo más suave y cuidadoso posible por lo que paso la mandrágora por el tiesto humedecido antes de iniciar un camino sin retorno que podría traerles el éxtasis puro o el dolor más indescriptible. Apunto la espada con el máximo cuidado. Se resistió al principio pero en poco tiempo solo era visible las raíces. Estuvieron quietos unos minutos, Ron no se atrevía a moverse y al final Hermione cogió la iniciativa y comenzó a moverse en círculos.

Ron viendo la reacción de Hermione comenzó a expulsar y reingresar al lobo en su cueva. Hermione sollozo un instante y Ron paro de golpe. Preocupado fue a preguntar, pero la mirada de Hermione le hizo volver con su actividad. Siguiendo con ese movimiento lento llegaron a un punto en el que las molestias de Hermione habían desaparecido.

Ron volvía a ser tan salvaje como minutos atrás. Hermione notaba como la mesa se resentía de las embestidas y como sus pechos se clavaban astillas de la superficie pero no le importaba, las astillas podían quitarse y las heridas curarse, eso era único, especial y muy placentero.

Tras varios minutos Hermione sintió una última estocada, fuerte, profunda y cargada de sensaciones inconcebibles. El calor volvió a inundarla dejándola extasiada. Ron cansado y sin fuerzas por los acontecimientos no solo de las últimas horas sino de los últimos días cargo con Hermione y se sentaron en su butaca favorita.

- Te amor Ronald Weasley.- dijo Hermione cuando la excitación abandono su cuerpo. Se levanto y comenzó a vestirse mientras le daba a Ron la suya para que él también lo hiciera.

- Yo también te amo.- dijo cuando volvían a estar sentados el uno sobre el otro.- Y estoy deseando pasar estas vacaciones contigo.

- Si es así, será mejor que no me ponga ropa interior- susurro sugerente Hermione.- Me la has destrozado, porque estoy sentada sino ya se me habrían caído, has roto el elástico.- dijo entre risillas nerviosas.

- ¿Elascito?

- No importa, ahora solo quiero que me abraces.

- Y yo solo quiero abrazarte, amor mio.


End file.
